memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Articles of the Federation (novel)
Newly elected Federation President Nan Bacco has to deal with Reman refugees requesting asylum, without angering the Klingons who are now protecting them, a disastrous first contact, and the previous president's secrets which just won't stay buried... Summary From the book jacket: Following the surprise resignation of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwa affair, Nan Bacco of Cestus III has won a hotly contested election to become the new chief executive of over one hundred fifty planetary civilizations and their colonies. But no sooner does she take office than the Romulan Star Empire falls into chaos. With tensions already high, a Reman refugee ship is sighted approaching a Federation outpost, its intentions unknown. As the first year of the Bacco Administration unfolds, the Federation Council is slow to work with it's new president, and not always supportive of her policies or her appointments to key council positions; a successful first contact suddenly becomes a diplomatic disaster; and the sins of President Zife prove difficult to lay to rest...as one celebrated Starfleet officers career reaches a turning point. :In the wake of the ''USA Today best-selling A Time for War, A Time for Peace and Titan: Taking Wing comes a unique look into the halls of power in the Star Trek universe...'' January 2380 Chapter One Young Ele'er and her mother on Bre'el IV watch "Illuminating the City of Light", a show that has a visiting guest panel that comments on the current status of politics, and how the President is doing her job. President Nanietta Bacco has just been sworn in, after winning the election against Ktarian special emissary Fel Pagro. Guests include Ra-Yalix, an Efrosian foreign policy advisor for a presidents Amitra and Jaresh-Inyo; Sovan, a Bolian reporter, the chief Earth correspondent for Bolarus and you; Councilor Nitram of Bre'el IV; and retired Starfleet Admiral Taela Shanthi. Chapter Five Esperenza takes note of how surrounded by Starfleet security guards the President is, as she tries to get the President's assistant, Sivak, an elderly Vulcan man, to let her in without his being snippy. She finally gets him to let her in, but the President is angry about something. The president throws a PADD at her desk, getting ready for her trip to Luna, complaining that the next day, the Council will be voting to renew trades with Aligar, a planet whose population is 90% slaves, owned by the other 10%. She complains that the Federation shouldn't be doing business with them anymore, as they only did so previously cause they needed the Kellinite trade during the Dominion War. Esperenza tries to remind the President it was war times, but President Bacco tells her she knew what war times mean; The Gorn tried to take advantage of the war and conquer Cestus III during the war, but were successfully fended off. Also on the Agenda, the Tzenkethi ambassador wants to speak with her regarding the one of the Tzelnira's (leader of Tzenketh) children being sick. The president left on her shuttle, the al-Rashid, for Luna. :The events the President talks about, concerning the Gorn, take place in the graphic novel Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Gorn Crisis. March 2380 Chapter Seven On Betazed, two students at Enaren University prepare to watch "Illuminating the City of Light". Sephara telepathically argues with her roommate Gira over not going food shopping, and all they have is hirep fruit, which she is allergic to. On ICL, Velisa's guests include Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet; Edmund Atkinson, a political reporter for the Times; Antedean Federation Council member Selora Quintor; and Sorlak, a Vulcan associate counsel with the Palais legal office. While the topic was originally going to be about the disputes between the Council and the President, information regarding the Reman refugees at Outpost 22 has just been released to the public. Their subject moves to the Presidents speech to the council on not renewing trade agreements with the Aligar, who enslave beings to make Kellinite, which the Federation doesn't even need anymore. And also onto Councillor Altrin's assignment to the Judiciary council. Gira and Seraph get bored with their arguing, and turn the program off, and decide to do the food shopping they should have done earlier. May 2380 This timeframe contains these events: The collaspe of the State dinner when the Trinni/ek get leave rudely accusing President Bacco of poisioning them. Xeldara Trask's Resignation. Ozla Graniv discovering that the nadion pulse cannons were supossedly given by the Federation not the Orion Syndicate while on Tezwa. Klorgat IV's moon explodes not killing any Reman but increasing tension between Klingons and Romulans. It is believed to be the work of Rogue Admiral Mendak. Spock returns to Romulus. Former President Jaresh-Inyo dies and his funeral is on Mars. President Zife doesn't attend and no one knowes where he is. President Bacco gives the 2380 Starfleet Academy Commencement speech at Golden Gate park. She tells the cadets that they are the first graduates in over 20 years that didn't have to deal with war directly before, after or during their Academy training. Chapter Thirteen Chapter Thirteen began in the Pike City pioneer pub. The Baseball game is on and its Gulls vs Pioneers, in the botom of the ninth. Gulls are up 2 zip. Faith Martinez is put in by the Pioneers and they get 3 runs of him for the Pioneers to win it 3-2 The Bartender of the pub, Gordon, gives a round of the local beer, called Homebrew, to everyone in the pub, as he always does after a Pionner win. One of the patrons requested the feed be changed to ICL. On board tonight, Fred, the speechwriter, FNS Regia, Councillor Geleminger of Gnala and retired Captain Rixx. The discussion revolves around the President's goodwill tour and the upcoming state dinner with the Trinni/ek. Fred pumps up the dinner meeting but doesn't say anything of substance. Councillor Geleminger rips into dinner first to boos and then into the tour stating it is pointless. He also lies saying that he was in on a security council meeting where asylum was denied to the Reman chart at Outpost 23 shorty before it decides to ram said outpost and kill themselves. Both Fred and Regia defend President Bacco and talk Geleminger into silence earning each a 'Homebrew' should they ever appear in the Bar. Captain Rixx is asked about the Trinni/ek and says that they are very friendly. The Chapter ends when someone requests the program be changed August 2380 October 2380 Chapter Twenty-Two Cadets Casey Goodwin and Jeremy McCall watch Illuminating the City of Light in their Starfleet Academy dorm room. Goodwin responds with "for the sake of kimchee,...do you have to watch that show every week?" McCall jokes that he uses the term kimchee, which is actually Cole slaw. Goodwin says his mother used the term back on Alpha Proxima II, as they watch the show for Professor Mlikk's class. Guests today include: Betazoid Rina Tran, head aid to Councillor Sanaht of Janus VI; the Tellarite reporter Kav glasch Vokrak; retired Admiral Gregory Quinn; and former Andorian Federation President Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria. The panelists, for the most part, insult President Bacco's first year as president. Admiral Quinn reminds the panel that while many possibilities for war have come up, Bacco has successfully avoided it at all points, finding the peaceful solution and successfully carrying it out. President Thelian also supports the President, "The job is difficult...she was expected to keep the Klingon alliance intact. She's done that, but she wasn't expected to deal with the fall of the Romulan government...for that we have to giver her some credit." They decide to turn the show off, and go out for some Kimchee'. December 2380 Chapter Twenty-Five ''The Observer, a alien studying the Federation for report to his superiors, watches Illuminating the City of Light. The guests are: Captain Charles Reynolds; Min Zife's secretary of the exterior, an Andorian named Ythrilasifsa sh'Zathrosia; Vulcan Federation Councillor T'Latrek; and Teneso, a Deltan, the Federation News Network's Klingon Empire correspondent. The discussions are on the upcoming summit between the most important powers of the quadrant, and if the Romulans will be attending. All of them discuss wether the three powers can ever truly cooperate, Ythril cites that Romulans aren't truth worthy, but Captain Reynolds reminds him that the three were able to ally themselves during the Dominion war, when he captained the ''Centaur''. Before he could record anymore, his reporting device died out. Omnipotently, he shifted the universe so that he was back home so he could file his report. Chapter Twenty-Eight As President Bacco looks out the window of a Venture shuttle, on its way down to the surface of Koa for the ceremony admitting the Koans into the Federation, she contemplates the her term to date. Upon landing, she discusses with Esperanza the problems and successes of the past year. Esperanza tells her that she's had a great year, the Federation didn't collapse, and now she gets to admit a new planet into the Federation. Bacco and Caliph Sicarios, leader of Koa, discuss the turmoil's it took to get the planet to the Federation, specifically transporting the planet into Federation space. Caliph and Bacco go onto stage, in front of thousands of Koans, and sign the admittancy. Presidential Timeline :To keep the names straight, a timeline of all the presidents mentioned can be found on the last pages of the book. Included are some Presidents mentioned, but created in other novels or works. * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Haroun al-Rashid (Human male) * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Avaranthi sh'Rothress (Andorian ''shen female) * (Dates unestablished: Late 22nd Century): T'Maran of Vulcan (Vulcan female) * (Exact dates unestablished: early 2230s, two terms): Madza Bral (Trill female) * 2265-2268: Kenneth Wescott (Human male) (Errand of Fury, Book I: Seeds of Rage) * 2269-2272: Lorne McLaren (Human male) (Star Trek Core Games Book) * 2285-2288: Hiram Roth (Human male) (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) * 2289-2300: Ra-Ghoratreii (Efrosian male) (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * (Dates unestablished; during Cardassian First Contact): Thelianaresth "Thelian" th'Vorothishria (Andorian than male) (Enter the Wolves) * (Dates unestablished; during the Cardassian-Federation border wars and the Tzenkethi War): T'Pragh of Vulcan (Vulcan female) * 2364-2368: Amitra of Pandril (Pandrilite female) * 2369-2372: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) ("Homefront" DS9, "Paradise Lost" DS9) * 2373-2379: Min Zife (Bolian male) (A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal) * 2379 - Present: Nanietta Bacco (Human female) (A Time For War, A Time For Peace) Background Information * Cadet Karin Noosar's name is an anagram for Aaron Sorkin, the creator of The West Wing. Articles of the Federation is quite similar, and uses some ideas from "The West Wing". Memorable Quotes "It sure is hell to be president." : '-President Harry S. Truman' "For one thing I'm coming around to the idea of bringing beheadings back...it'd make the meetings go faster." : '- President Nanietta Bacco' "Why is it that whenever you say that, I get nervous." "You're a crazed, paranoid, old woman?" "Yeah, that's probably it." : - '''President Bacco' and her Chief of Staff, Esperanza Characters ;President Nanietta Bacco : Former Governor of Cestus III colony, she is a major fan of baseball (especially the Pike City Pioneers). ;Esperanza Piñiero : Chief of Staff. While the president does the official business, Esperanza makes sure all goes according to plan, and when it doesn't, it's her job to have a backup plan ready. ;Ashanté Phiri : One of Esperanza's four deputies. She is married to the Presidents head speech-writer Fred MacDougal. Her main duties (along with the other Deputies) include, advising the president on various subjects, and carrying out the various tasks assigned to her by the Chief of Staff. ;Z4 Blue : Another of Esperanza's Deputies. Gave up a forrest quadrant governorship on his homworld of Nasat after "a great deal of wheedling" by Esperanza. ;Myk Bunkrep : Another of Esperanza's Deputies. A Zakdorn female she is often seen as hyperactive. ;Xeldara Trask : Rounds out the last of the four Deputie Chiefs of Staff. A female Tiburonian, she resigns midway through President Bacco's term to spend more time with her husband. ;Dogayn 418 : Replaced Trask as the fourth Deputy Chief of Staff under Esperanza Piñiero. Formerly served Councillor Saltroni 815 of Hermat, as Chief of Staff. Originaly served as a junior aide to Councillor Saltroni. ;Fred MacDougan : Head speech-writer for the President. He is married to Deputy CoS Ashanti Phiri. He tends to get annoyed when the president deviates from what he has writen for her., especially when it is a useless word in his estimation like the 'well' she added during her speech at President Jaresh-Inyo's Funeral. ;Kant Jorel : Press Liaison for the President. Bajoran male, has the well earned reputation of being an ass. Something he himself would not deny. He takes great delight in trying to get his assistants to quit. His current assistant currently holds the record for staying with him the longest. ;Jas Abrik : Retired Trill Starfleet Admiral, currently Chief Security Advisor to the president. ;Raisa Shostakova : Secretary of Defense. A short, stout woman from the high gravity colony on Pangea. ;Safranski : Rigelian, serving as Secretary of the Interior. ;Admiral William Ross : Starfleet liaison to the President. The highest ranking officer in Starfleet, Admiral Ross forced previous president Min Zife to resign after a massive cover-up. President Bacco then demanded his "retirement" for almost committing a coup d'état. He retired into civilian life. ;Captain Holly Hostetler Richman: She is the Presidents Liaison to Starfleet Intelligence. * B-4 * The Doctor * Ambassador Spock * Admiral Kathryn Janeway * Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko * Late-President Jaresh-Inyo * Captain Bruce Maddox * Rebel Captain Lhian Mendak * Chirurgeon Ghee P'Trell, Head of Starfleet Medical * Retired Admiral Gregory Quinn * Captain Charlie Reynolds * Retired Captain Rixx * Admiral Leonard James Akaar * Ozla Graniv : Reporter for the Seeker the leading Newsmagizine on Trill. During a trip to Tezwa, she uncovers the real reason behind President Zif's resignation. * Doctor Rebecca Emmanuelli : Born in 2310, she was taken prisoner during the Tzenkethi War, and forced to perform several surgery's on high class people, and made to ignore lower class people. The Tzenkethi informed her family that she'd died, and while she was prisoner her husband remarried and her children moved on. When she was freed, her family despised her for ruining her husbands new marriage, and making her children miserable. In 2380, she was asked to perform surgery on the son of a prominent Tzenkethi politician. * Tierra : A Deltan ambassador, she negotiated with Ambassador Yorgas for use of the Carreans water purification system. * Dr. Patek : A doctor at the Daystrom Institute, he petitioned to have B-4 handed over to his authority to be dismantled, but lost his case. * Thelian aresth th'Vorothrishria : Former president of the United Federation of Planets. * K'mtok : Klingon ambassador to the Federation. Allied with some of Chancellor Martok's enemies on the High Council. * T'Kala : Formally a Romulan ambassador to the Federation, she committed suicide. * Min Zife : Bolian Former president of the Federation. Just after being elected, he gave pulse weapons to the Tezwa, and hid it from the Public and Starfleet. Later when Starfleet and the Klingons had to go to Tezwa, he didn't warn them. Admiral Ross forced him to resign at phaser-point. Federation Councillors A great deal of the minor characters are members of the Federation Council. * Alpha Centauri : Huang Chaoying * Andoria : Kellerasana zh'Faila * Antede III : Selora Quintor * Ardana : Strovos * Bajor : Krim Aldos * Benzar : Linzner * Betazed : Cort Enaren * Bolarus : Nea * Bre'el IV : Nitram * Damiani : Ra'ch B'ullhy * Delta : Eleana * Earth : Matthew Mazibuko * Gemworld : Lari Beltane * Gnala : Gorus Gelemingars * Grazer : Severn-Anyar * Hermat : Saltroni 815 * Janus VI : Sanaht * Koa : Caliph Sicarios * Nasat : C29 Green * Ontail : Eftheria Lo * Pandril : Govrin * Tellar : Bera chim Gleer * Tiburon : Gnizbreg * Trill : Jix * Vulcan : T'Latrek * Zalda : Molmaan References ;[[USS Hood#USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]] : After diplomatic relations with the Trinni/ek failed with Captain T'Vrea, Captain DeSoto and the Hood are sent in. ;[[USS Intrepid#USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] : Captain Emick's ship, the prototype of the Intrepid class. It was one of several ships sent to Outpost 22 to offer assistance in case the Reman refugees decided to start trouble. ;[[USS Titan|USS Titan]] : Sent to Romulus to try and repair the damage that Shinzon and his followers had caused. The situation there begins to fall apart and must be fixed as soon as possible and therefore, the federation council allows Spock to continue his unification. ; Brannik IV : A planet under Deltan jurisdiction. ; USS Cheiron : A Centaur class vessel, in orbit of the planet Carrea during March, 2380. It has 18 phaser strips, and 4 photon torpedo launchers. ; "Illuminating the City of Light" : A political talk show hosted by Velisa, a Kriosian. "The city of light" referring to Paris, the location of the Palais de la Concorde, the building that houses the office of the Federation President. ; Koa : A planet whose sun went nova, so they asked the Federation for assistance. Starfleet sent the S.C.E., who used an ancient technology to shrink the planet to the size of a small box, and put it in a small pyramidal transport box, taking the planet to a new system. ; Koans : A sentient species native to Koa. They are non-humanoid arachnids, with heads similar to Octopi. (Both the Koans and their planet first appeared in Small World by David Mack.) Category:Novels